The present invention relates generally to rodent control devices and, more specifically, to a device for the generation of a low frequency randomly varying magnetic field to control and eradicate rodents and the like.
This invention describes a totally new and useful method for the control of rodents and other pests by inducing randomized low frequency modulation of the earth's natural magnetic field into localized areas. Many methods have been devised for the control of rodents and other pests, but all pose serious limitations or problems. Currently the two most widely used methods involve the use of spring loaded traps and poisoned feed to kill individual animals. The unavoidable problems with these methods are the great danger they pose to small children and pets, the need for constant servicing and monitoring, the high continual cost required to maintain control, contamination of the environment, and the need to dispose of dead animals.
Recently, other types of devices have been proposed which electrocute individual animals, but the systems are costly, dangerous to man and animals, and of very limited effectiveness, since they require direct contact with individual animals. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,746 to Joseph R. Dye. Other devices have employed the use of various types of vibrating elements to inject sonic waves and physical vibrations into structures or into the earth to disturb rodents and drive them from the vicinity. Still other devices have been produced which generate ultrasonic waves into the local environments. Tests have shown that virtually all pests quickly adapt to these types of disturbances and within a brief period ignore them altogether. Further, ultrasonics and similar means do not irradicate these pests but, if effective at all, may simply displace them to an adjoining area or structure.
Further variations of such sonic, ultra-sonic or seismic devices have been presented with combinations of pulsating or randomizing devices to vary the intensity and pattern of the sound waves or vibrations in an attempt to prevent adaption of the pest to the device. Both Englebert Fiala in U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,429 as well as German Patent No. 2,033,812 propose devices of this latter type, primarily for the purpose of injecting sonic waves directly into the earth to drive away burrowing rodents. However, since the real world consists of all kinds of equipment, motors, vehicles and systems that generate sound and vibration, rodents still quickly adapt to such disturbances once they learn that no real danger exists. Further, none of these devices is designed to irradicate the pests but merely to drive them from a specific area.